TRIK KECIL SARADA
by lady moody
Summary: Sarada bisa saja mematahkan ide Boruto dengan sederet kalimat andalannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Semua temen-temannya menyukai gagasan itu, tak terkecuali dirinya/Tidak, ayahnya takkan setuju./"Ya." Sahut Sasuke cepat, "Mata ibumu jauh lebih indah."/KRAK."Ayah, kau mematahkan sumpitmu.."/cover fic bkn milik author. selamat membaca.


Sarada menghela nafas sekali lagi, pikirannya benar-benar buntu. Siang tadi seperti biasa secara tiba-tiba Boruto datang dengan suara melengkingnya, mengemukakkan ide konyolnya lagi soal malam _Haloween_— nanti malam. Sarada bisa saja mematahkan ide Boruto dengan sederet kalimat andalannya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Semua temen-temannya menyukai gagasan itu, tak terkecuali dirinya.

Boruto ingin mereka semua— Sarada, Inojin, Shikadai, dan ChoCho berkemah bersama di malam _Haloween_ diatas bukit patung para hokage. Dengan mata berapi-api dia berkata bahwa ini akan menyenangkan. Tenda yang sempit, uji keberanian, api unggun, menatap bintang bersama.. Semuanya memang terdengar menjanjikan. Mereka sudah hampir genin, sudah saatnya acara semacam ini dilakukan.

Bagi Sarada, ide ini diakuinya sebagai satu-satunya hal benar yang pernah Boruto pikirkan. Kepalanya sudah terbayang banyak hal seru, bahkan ia sudah menimbang perbekalan apa saja yang akan dibawa. Ya, ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Semuanya akan berjalan rapih, kecuali satu hal—

"Apa ayahmu akan memberi izin, Sarada-chan?" Tanya ChoCho tiba-tiba.

Yang ditanya langsung terdiam, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan hal sepenting itu?! Tidak, ayahnya takkan setuju. Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki paling protektif di Konoha. Tidak pada istrinya, tidak pula pada anaknya— ia takkan membiarkan satupun resiko gangguan mendekati keduanya. Uchiha Sasuke boleh jadi suami yang kalah dalam urusan rumah tangga, tapi soal keamanan..Tak ada tawar-menawar. Harus ada kejelasan ditiap aktivitas, harus ada kepastian dengan siapa saja mereka akan keluar.

Seperti seolah mengerti raut sedih Sarada, Inojin langsung berinisiatif menghibur.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita bisa lakukan hal seperti ini lagi lain kali. Mungkin sekarang kau belum bisa ikut, tapi akan selalu ada waktu untuk selanjutnya.."

Sarada tersenyum lemah, kemudian menatap temannya satu-persatu.

"Tidak bisakah kau berbohong? Aku sebetulnya juga takkan diperbolehkan oleh ibuku yang galak itu ikut, tapi aku akan berbohong. Meski aku bisa mati bila ibu tahu, tapi aku akan tetap melakukannya. Yang kumaksud adalah— kau bahkan punya ibu yang bisa membantumu, tidak seperti ayahku yang payah " Kata Shikadai santai, Boruto bahkan ikut mengangguk setuju. Dalam hati ia membayangkan soal betapa tidak berdayanya paman Shikamaru dihadapan istrinya.

"Ng..entahlah Shikadai. Aku tak pernah berbohong sebelumnya"

Bagi Sarada, berbohong bukanlah perkara mudah. Belum lagi itu sangat bertentangan dengan kepribadiannya yang tegas. Ia selalu berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya seburuk apapun akibatnya. Ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa kejujuran adalah yang paling utama, ia mengagumi ayahnya lebih dari siapapun dan ia tak mau menodai kepercayaan orangtuanya— lebih-lebih ayahnya dengan mencoba berbohong. Pasti ada cara lain, itu yang harus ia temukan.

"Kau sendiri Inojin, apa ayahmu akan memberi izin? Kalau aku dan ChoCho pasti akan diperbolehkan—" Tanya Boruto gantian, kali ini semua mata beralih memandang Yamanaka Inojin. Ia tersenyum, khas seperti yang ayahnya biasa lakukan.

"Justru sebaliknya, orangtuaku akan sangat senang kalau aku punya banyak aktivitas diluar rumah," Sarada yang tadinya mulai kehilangan harapan tiba-tiba berubah perasaan seperti habis menang lotre, sebuah ide brilian langsung tercetak kala ia membayangkan tentang kedua orang tua Inojin. Ia berdiri, bersama dengan itu seringai khas Uchiha terkembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Teman-teman, aku menemukan sebuah cara! Pokoknya jangan pergi tanpa aku!" Ucapnya semangat, kemudian secepat itu pula ia berlalu meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut soal trik kecil yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings : typo(s), garing, canon, OOC, etc**_

_**NARUTO**__ by __**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**TRIK KECIL SARADA**__ by __**LADY MOODY**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Teruntuk penikmat setia kisah SasuSku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, dikantor skuad elite anbu yang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah bangunan rahasia dibelahan lain hutan terlarang, tapi tak ada tempat yang tak bisa Uchiha Sarada masuki kalau itu masih menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke. Kakinya berayun seirama diatas kursi tinggi diruang kerja ayahnya, menunggunya selesai membereskan beberapa gulungan dokumen penting.

"Kau disini? Kenapa tak langsung pulang, bukankah ibumu sedang dirumah?"

"Ya ayah, tapi aku ingin makan ini bersamamu," Kata Sarada sambil menunjukkan bungkusan ramen yang tadi dibelinya. "Kau pasti belum makan," sambungnya lagi. Sarada langsung mengambil tempat dihadapan meja kerja Sasuke, menyingkirkan secara asal benda apapun disekitarnya untuk memberinya ruang untuk makan. Aroma khas ramen mulai menguar ketika Sarada membuka tutup kemasan , mengisi hampir separuh ruangan. Sasuke yang tak ingin kertas gulungan dokumennya hancur terciprat kuah ramen cepat-cepat membereskan sisanya. Disamping itu, ada yang lebih penting dari pekerjaan— menemani putri kecilnya makan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasa, aku dapat nilai terbaik"

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu disekolah?"

"Kau bercanda ayah? Aku bisa menendang bokong mereka sekuat ibu memecahkan batu besar! Tidak ada yang berani menyenyuhku," Seru Sarada bangga. Tinjunya mengepal diudara, menirukan jurus andalan Uchiha Sakura— ibunya. Sasuke kontan tertawa kemudian mengetuk pelan kening Sarada. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke dibanding menikmati saat-saat bersama keluarganya.

"Ngomong-ngomong ayah, menurutmu kenapa kau mencintai ibu?"

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku mencintaimu Sarada?"

"Karena aku putri ayah! Sudah seharusnya kau mencintaiku" Sasuke tersenyum lembut,

"Perasaan cinta tak bisa dijelaskan semudah itu. Tak perlu mencari alasan kenapa aku mencintaimu atau ibumu. Kalian berdua adalah segalanya dihidup ayah." Sarada langsung tersenyum senang, saatnya menjalankan rencana.

"Kalau begitu apa aku boleh ikut kemping _Haloween _malam nanti 'yah?"

"Kemping _Haloween_?"

"Ya! Kami akan menggelar tenda diatas bukit patung hokage"

"Apakah ini didampingi gurumu?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku, Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai dan—"

"Tidak boleh." Sambung Sasuke cepat. Seperti yang sudah ia duga, Sasuke akan menentang. Tapi Sarada tak mau menyerah.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri ayah, bukankah sebentar lagi kami genin? Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang tanpa diriku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tahu akan ada saatnya Sarada tumbuh dewasa dan menerima misinya sendiri. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, terlebih ia tak menyukai para bocah ingusan yang ia percaya— cukup berisiko untuk kepolosan putri kecilnya.

"Kalau ini paman Sai, ia pasti mengijinkan." Pancing saja, kini ia mendapati raut wajah bingung dari ayahnya. Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat— minta penjelasan.

"Inojin bilang, ayahnya terlihat senang kalau Inojin punya banyak aktivitas diluar. Ia pikir orangtuanya jadi punya banyak kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang."

"Bersenang-senang?"

"Benar. Kau tahu ayah, Paman Sai pernah bilang bahwa ia mencintai bibi Ino karena dia punya mata yang indah. Bukankah itu konyol?"

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke cepat, "Mata ibumu jauh lebih indah."

"Paman Sai juga pernah bilang bibi Ino punya badan yang lebih bagus ketimbang Ibu"

"Dia pernah bilang begitu?"

"Benar. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya tapi aku benar-benar kesal saat paman Sai bilang bahwa ayah lebih payah darinya," Kini Sasuke sepenuhnya konsentrasi untuk mendengarkan Sarada, ia menghentikan acara makannya, sepasang sumpit ditangannya digenggam erat, urat-urat kemarahan mulai muncul. Sebenarnya apa saja yang pernah Sai katakan soal Sakura dan dirinya didepan Sarada? Perbuatannya jelas menunjukkan bahwa Sai tak sayang nyawa.

"Dia berkata bahwa ayah orang yang kaku dan lemah. Tidak tahu cara bersenang-senang, tidak tahu cara membahagiakan ibu. Dia memastikan ayah langsung tumbang tertidur hanya setelah satu kali permainan, itu sebabnya Inojin lahir lebih dahulu—"

_Krak_

"Ayah, kau mematahkan sumpitmu.."

"Kapan. Dia. Mengatakan. Itu." Tanya Sasuke tajam. Jelas sekali ia menahan emosi didepan anaknya.

"ng..beberapa minggu lalu," Melihat kemarahan Sasuke, Sarada makin senang. Ia tak berbohong, Sai memang mengatakan itu dua minggu lalu saat ia mampir kerumah Inojin.

"Jangan khawatir ayah! Bagiku ibu tetaplah yang terbaik. Kau ingat caranya ia tersenyum pada kita? Dia yang tercantik. Ibu punya mata hijau emerald paling indah diantara semua permata. Rambut merah mudanya yang wangi—" Seakan tersihir oleh kalimat Sarada, pusat pikiran Sasuke kini terfokus pada bayangan Sakura.

"Kulit lembutnya yang bersih, suaranya yang tetap merdu meski ia berteriak—" Oh tunggu, ada yang mulai tak beres disini. Pikiran Sasuke kini bercabang, ada sisi mesum dari dirinya yang mulai nakal memproyeksikan Uchiha Sakura dalam keadaan erotis.

"Bahkan ia tetap mempesona meski pulang dalam keadaan berantakan—" Benar, Sakura'nya memang selalu mempesona— apalagi saat helai rambut merah mudanya tergerai berantakan diatas ranjang tempat tidur mereka berdua.

"Lalu tentu saja, ayah tak selemah yang paman Sai katakan. Aku yakin ayah yang terkuat dalam hal apapun—" Sasuke mengangguk patuh, matanya tak lagi focus. Sel-sel adrenalin dalam tubuhnya berontak ingin disalurkan. Pikirannya terlalu lemah jika itu menyangkut bagian tubuh manapun tentang Sakura.

"Ayah, aku harus memiliki adik sebelum Inojin—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibuu, kau pasti sedang menunggu kami" Ucap Sarada riang kala ia melihat ibunya sudah menunggu kepulangan ia dan ayahnya di halaman depan rumah. Gadis kecil itu langsung menghambur kepelukan ibunya sebentar, sesaat sebelum ia berlari lagi menuju kamarnya.

"Dia terlihat senang sekali," Ujar Sakura bingung.

"Hn, aku memperbolehkannya berkemah bersama teman-temannya malam ini,"

"Apakah ini didampingi gurunya?"

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa kau memberinya izin Sasuke-kun? Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

Sakura memandang suaminya tak percaya, ini tak seperti Sasuke yang biasanya. Ia ingin menuntut jawaban, tapi lengan kanan Sasuke yang secara tiba-tiba melingkari pinggangnya lebih membuatnya terkejut. Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan sikap mesra diluar rumah— meski keadaan sepi sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana kalau Sarada lihat?

"Tak masalah," Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku sudah mengirim delapan anbu untuk mengawasi Sarada, dan lagi—" Kepalanya mendekat, meniup pelan telinga Sakura. Dekapan lengannya kian mengerat, merapatkan kedua tubuh itu secara intens. Membuat perempuan musim semi itu merinding,

"—Kita jadi punya kesempatan untuk bersenang-senang, melanjutkan misi tentang pembangkitan klan yang sempat terhenti.."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Hehe.. *ketawa garing

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca,

aku gk tau apakah fic ini sudah lepas dari kata 'hancur' , aku sangat menghargai jika sekiranya pembaca sekalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak..

aku akan publish fic multichapter selanjutnya, mohon bimbingannya *ojigi


End file.
